


Marked Skin

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Cor Leonis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Nyx Ulric, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A training session with a grunt leaves Nyx heavily scent marked. Cor is not amused.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Nyx felt the tension in the air thicken as soon as he walked through the gym doors. The deep chuff from the alpha standing in the center of the training mats had Nyx's hair standing and goosebumps freckling his skin.

Another chuff had Nyx's eyes snapping to where Cor stood, arms crossed over his chest and a sour look on his face. "I can smell that welp all over you." He snarled.

"Will we go through this every training day?"

Cor stalked across the floor, face thunderous as he stopped just short of the omega glaive; eyes darkened and upper lip curled up in a snarl. "Does that _rookie_ have to scent mark you every training day?"

Nyx hissed at Cor's tone, "What does is it matter Cor?" He snapped, he opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced when Cor pressed close and leaned down, their noses brushing.

A growl bubbled in Cor's throat and Nyx glared, mentally beating down his instinct to give a calming trill to the irritated alpha. Cor tilted his head to brush his lips against the shell of Nyx's ear, "It's always mattered. But now it's getting ridiculous. You come to our sessions, smelling like some runty newly presented alpha; did you think that I wouldn't mind?"

"Given the fact that we, Cor, are not official in any sense, by your wants, might I add. Yes I did think that."

Cor snorted, before he bit into Nyx neck, teeth sinking deep and holding steady as Nyx jerked and whined, his hands gripping the front of Cor's shirt as he tried to tear away from the taller man. Cor wrapped his arms around Nyx pulling him closer and giving him no room to escape.

Soon though Nyx went limp as Cor applied more pressure, fangs nearly slicing through tender skin as he held firm. Cor released his hold with a rumbling purr as he felt Nyx go lax, his tongue sliding wetly over the red impressions of his teeth. Pressing his mouth to Nyx's throat he nipped and pressed open mouth kisses to the bare skin.

Nyx panted and whined, instincts going haywire as Cor left marks on his neck. Nyx squirmed closer as Cor continued to lav attention to Nyx's neck. He whined and warbled as he was pressed against Cor's chest, the alpha's scent flooding his senses; vanilla and pinewood clouding his head as he dragged in gulping breaths, the heady scent making his head spin.

Pulling away from his prize, Cor left his spot in the junction of Nyx's shoulder to gaze at the omega held in his arms. Nyx's eyes where half lidded and his pupils had expanded wide to swallow the blue of his iris. Licking his lips Cor pressed his mouth to Nyx's, his lips moving over Nyx's with bruising force before his teeth tugged at Nyx's bottom lip, making the smaller man gasp. Cor smirked before shoving his tongue passed the gate of Nyx's teeth, sliding into the wet cavern.

Nyx moaned as the thick, wet muscle pushed into his mouth, pushing his tongue up to slide against the other in his mouth and tangling their tongues. He could feel Cor smirking against his lips as they kissed, tongues stroking and pressing as they went back and forth for dominance.

A moan followed by a low trill broke through the silence of the training room, and Cor purred when Nyx flung his head back, the long line of his throat bared to Cor's greedy eyes.

The press of Cor's teeth returning to his throat had Nyx shuddering and shaking. A hand came up to grip at Cor's shirt while the other gripped at his short hair. Whining Nyx pressed closer and ground their crotches together, purring when he felt the hard line of Cor's cock.

"Hey!" Nyx cried when the sound of ripping fabric met his ears. Looking down he snarled when he took in the sight of his now torn shirt.

Cor smiled at Nyx's flushed face, before ducking down to suck one of Nyx's nipples into his mouth, he gave a groan when Nyx's hands pulled and scratched at his hair and scalp. Cor chuckled as Nyx pressed his chest firmer against his face. Cor let go of the hardened nub with one last firm suck before trailing nips up Nyx's chest. Once his teeth brushed the shapes of Nyx's collarbone the nips turned into a full bite, making Nyx moan.

Pulling his head away from the reddend skin, Cor smiled at the picture the slighter omega made, Nyx's lips swollen and bruised, his neck and chest littered in marks from Cor's teeth, and skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. Best of all though, was his scent, the smell of citrus and sea salt now mingled with Cor's own. Covering all traces of that other alpha, that fact alone made Cor chuff in pleasure.

Nyx whined low when Cor simply stood there, doing nothing and just watching. Beginning to squirm under the intense scrutiny Nyx opened his mouth to speak, but he cut himself off with a squawk when Cor grabbed him and hauled him away from the wall.

"Cor?" He questioned.

A smile spread across the Immortal's face before he replied, still leading Nyx though another door and into an empty hallway, "Don't worry Nyx. We'll continue soon. But I'll have you where no one else can walk in. I'd hate to be interrupted."

Nyx sputtered at the words but didn't pull away, following Cor wherever he lead. No doubt in for the ride of his life if Cor's smile was anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took awhile and many edits aka I hated a third of it and got rid of half. I'm not the biggest fan of the ending but I wanted to finally get the last chapter posted, and here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it.

The short walk to the citadel's elevator felt like eternity to Nyx's heightened senses. His head was still foggy from the rush of chemicals his brain let loose with Cor's rough handling of him; his neck throbbed where Cor's teeth had latched on.

A sharp yank on his arm jerked him from his thoughts as he was pulled into the elevator. He stumbled though the doors and straight into Cor's chest as the doors closed behind him. The thud of the doors seemed to be Cor's que to crowd him into a corner. Biting his lip Nyx trilled as Cor huffed and panted in his ear.

Smiling sharply against the alpha's shoulder Nyx trailed fingers down Cor's chest, fingers curled into claws and his nails catching on the thin material.

Cor _snarled_ when Nyx's hands traveled lower enough to stroke and brush over his clothed erection. His fingers _curling_ just so around the stiff flesh, just light enough to make Cor buck his hips against the hold. Pressing even closer Cor groaned as Nyx squeezed his hand. The ding of the elevator had the two pulling away from each other, Nyx whined at the loss of heat but stopped short at Cor's low croon.

Luckily the hallway was clear as the duo left the enclosed space. The fact that _Cor the Immortal_ was currently, gently, dragging one of the King's glaives down the hall of the personal quarters wing would have set the rumor mills running full speed. ' _It wouldn't be such a bad thing by this point. At least then there wouldn't so many whelps sniffing around where they shouldn't_ ,' Cor thought to himself, quite pleased with the notion.

* * *

Nyx grunted, his back hitting the door as Cor spun them both to pin him. The door rattled with the force and Nyx was half worried the wood would crack and splinter with the force, but soon the thought was chased from his mind as Cor leaned down to crash their lips together, groaning low Nyx choked on a whimper as Cor caught his bottom lip, sharp teeth dragging along the soft flesh as Cor pulled away.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Cor smiled, leaning down to nose at the ripped fabric of Nyx's shirt. Pressing closer to Nyx as his hands came up to clutch at the ruined cloth Cor grinned before tearing the rest of the shirt; Nyx jumped at the sound and then whining at being manhandled so Cor can push and shove at the tattered remains of the shirt. Cor once more sealed his lips to Nyx's throat, enjoying the way he felt that pulse jump at the slight pressure of his tongue and teeth. He trailed sloppy open mouthed kisses down before reaching his next prize.

Breathing deeply as Cor found his spot nipping marks into Nyx's clavicle, he grabbed Cor's waist and hooked his leg on Cor's thigh; cooing as he pulled Cor closer to him, and moaning as the long line of Cor's cock ground against him. He could feel Cor's smile drop as he continued to rock their hips together. Moaning at the feel of Cor panting across his collar bone, Nyx threw his head back, eyes slamming shut as sparks of pleasure raced up his spine. His mouth opened in a soundless moan as Cor retaliated to Nyx's teasing touches, his hands digging into Cor's ribs Nyx shuddered as he felt Cor's hand slip into his loose sweats; Cor's hand cupping the rounded cheek before slipping a finger through the slick that had gathered at his crack to run the tip of his digit over the twitching rim of Nyx's hole.

The slight stretch from Cor's finger had Nyx crying out, Cor didn't have all that delicate hands, scarred and calloused from decades of swordsmanship and fighting. It's been months since they were last together and the slight burn of the intrusion has Nyx clenching his thighs together.

Cor paused his movements as he felt Nyx stiffen, his finger buried to the second knuckle in the wet heat of Nyx's body. After a moment's pause he began to slowly wriggle and push deeper into Nyx. He watched as the younger glaive panted and writhed, his hips jerking as Cor began to slowly piston the lone finger inside of him. A smile spread across Cor's face as Nyx adjusted and started to go lax, a loud purring filling the room and Cor chuckled before leaning down to suck at a pebbled nipple.

Gasping at the feel of a hot mouth now sucking and tugging at his nipple, Nyx panted and purred loud as he was fingered and his nipples played with. His hand reached up to tunnel through Cor's short hair. Nyx flinched when the alpha bit down harshly, a whine tearing out of his throat as he wriggled against Cor's chest. Crying out Nyx bit his lip as a second finger was worked into him, and both digits began scissoring him, working him open and looser. Prepping him for the main event. Nyx snarled as Cor slowly pulled his fingers free, the sound of it tearing through the silent room and echoing off the walls, because how _dare_ his alpha think he could stop, how _dare_ he think he can _tease_ and _taunt_ Nyx!

Nyx grabbed at the arm Cor had wound around his waist, "Cor," he whined, trying to press closer, "that's not fair."

Cor scowled, releasing the nipple he had been suckling on, "Fair?" Came a deadpanned tone, "you coming to _our_ sessions smelling like some knothead grunt _isn't fair_."

A low trill sounded in the room, but quickly became a yelp as Cor pulled Nyx off and away from the wall. Watching as Nyx bounced from the force he was tossed on the bed with, Cor crooned as he surged up to straddle Nyx's thighs hovering above him before leaning down to capture Nyx's lips in another searing kiss.

The cinch of his belt had Nyx moaning into the kiss. Hands grasping, shoving and pulling at Cor's shirt, willing to tear it off the alpha if it meant it would no longer be in the way. Cor's growl of approval sent a rush of heat through him as the kiss broke, if only long enough for Cor to remove his shirt.

Time passed in a haze of shedded clothes, claiming kisses, and heated words. Nyx sobbed as he felt one, then two, the finally three fingers worked themselves through slick and into his clenching hole, stretching and scissoring and pumping in and out. His hands tugging and pulling at Cor's hair as he pleaded, "Fu-fuck! Cor please, please."

Cor hummed in thought before speaking, "I'm not sure why I should reward you. You seemed more then willing to be scented by another alpha." Leaning close to Nyx ear he growled lowly, "You are mine Nyx Ulric." A nasty smile spread across Cor's face as Nyx began to babble, his voice desperately letting out begs and pleads as Cor's fingers pressed against his sweet spot before leaving his clenching channel altogether.

A sob tore through Nyx at the empty feeling that spread through his body at the loss of Cor's fingers. But the sob morphed into a moan as something larger, and blunter than Cor's fingers pressed against his hole. The first shallow thrust had Nyx scrabbling to clutch at Cor's shoulders as his large cock sank onto him. Nyx's nails left lines of red as he clawed at Cor's shoulders. He groaned as Cor tossed Nyx's leg over his shoulder, the position allowing Cor to thrust deeper into the wet sucking heat of Nyx's body.

Nyx's breath hitched with the next roll of Cor's hips, and then another as Cor slowly works into a faster rhythm of jarring thrusts.

A low groan escaped Cor at the feel of Nyx's walls spasming around his cock. Cor purred when Nyx started to cry out for more, but kept his pace just fast enough to please but not enough to build up to that peak his lovely omega so desperately wanted. Looming over the younger male Cor snapped his teeth, drawing Nyx's glazed eyes to his own. Cor's smile was more a baring of teeth as he growled out a single word. "Beg."

Nyx flushed, eyes widening at the word, before gasping when Cor stopped thrusting. "Wha-... I don- CooOor," he whined before dragging Cor down closer to litter his jawline in short kisses and slight nips. "Please, please Cor..... Please alpha. Fuck me."

Snarling Cor gave a single harsh trust followed by a shallower one, "Are you going to keep coming to me scent marked by another alpha?"

"No! No please, only you." Nyx pleaded as he shook his head, jumbled words falling from his mouth in a litany of pleads for more and harder and faster.

Nyx cried out as Cor set a punishing pace. The sound of smacking flesh resonating in the room mixing with Nyx's cries and Cor grunts. Soon though Nyx went stiff, body clenching tightly around Cor's length as his orgasm sparked through him and a scream of Cor's name left his lips. He felt as Cor sank his teeth into his tender neck and his hips thrust thrice before his knot caught on Nyx's rim, "Fu-fuck yes.... Do it..... Knot me Cor pease..... Ahhh... Wanna be full."

Cor moaned at the words before he gave one last sharp thrust burying himself to the hilt and feeling as Nyx's walls milked his expanding knot. He growled when Nyx began to squirm and it pulled at his engorged knot, the tie holding fast as Cor's cock emptied into a writhing Nyx. Cor sighed as he nuzzled his omegas throat, a loud thrum rumbling in his chest as he licked at the marks he left. "Love you, you brat," he hummed, smiling to himself when a tired murmur of 'love you more' was echoed back before Nyx's breath even out in sleep. Snorting Cor rolled to his side, dragging the sleeping glaive with him so as to not pull at the tie and cause his younger mate any discomfort. Groping around Cor found and pulled a cover over them both before following his mate to sleep.


End file.
